


Where the Sea meets the Sand

by ChristinaS412



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, BAMF Arya Stark, F/M, Fluff, Gendrya - Freeform, aryas a waterbender, gendrys an earthbender, lowkey unresolved sexual tension ( like really lowkey )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaS412/pseuds/ChristinaS412
Summary: No matter how many times they spar along the shores of Stormsend Gendry never got tired of watching Arya Stark waterbend with all the grace of a riverlands water dancer. Little did he know she was watching him just as much, enjoying the way his muscles flexed with earthbending.





	Where the Sea meets the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm experiencing major writers block rn and this is the first thing I've been able to write in months lol so please give me a little grace and love I just felt like writing a lil AU Fluff to help kick my block ^.^

[inspo. link](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/531565562268752708/) \- ( prompt inspo )

* * *

Grey eyes tracked tanned skin as the ground rumbled beneath her bare feet. As fluid as the sea beside them she twisted away from one attack into a pose of her own. Lashing one arm out her water whip coiled and caught her opponent by the leg. Like a roaring crowd the waves crashed loudly against the cliffs beside them. It was a beautiful day, the usual storms dissipating in favor of blue skies and a strong breeze. It was different training here at Stormsend, Arya thought as her companion recovered from her attack with a small smirk.

She had learned waterdancing along the banks of the redfork from her mother, and the memory of the river coursing around her still lulled her to sleep at night. Winterfell was a different story, there were rules – _traditions_. Woman learning to waterbend was forbidden. Not that it had stopped her from picking up on Robb and Jon’s lessons, much to her lord fathers’ chagrin. But the northern style was as cold and stiff as the ice and snow that blanketed the northern countryside. Nevertheless, Arya had persisted, relishing the rush of pride that came with mastering each new move under the moonlight in the godswood.

Stormsend, on the other hand, was the perfect middle ground. It carried Riverrun’s soothing confidence in every passing rain cloud, and Winterfell’s strength in the steady thrum of waves crashing against the rocky shoreline. Even in the few short months since she had started living in the Stormlands Arya had found a peace within herself and her people that she had never felt before. They understood her when no one else had.

Gendry must have sensed her drifting thoughts, shifting his weight his weight to launch a great slab of rock in her direction that she narrowly dodged. “You seem distracted,” He remarked when she recovered, his blue eyes boring into her questioningly. He was right, as much as it frustrated her, she needed to focus. It had been weeks since their last training session, and she wasn’t in the mood to hear him worry over her for the rest of the evening.

“I’m fine,” She replied. Taking a deep breath Arya fell back into her classic water dancing pose shifting from one leg to the other before lashing out with another stinging water whip. Effortlessly she slid forward into her next pose while he waited as patiently as ever.

“Are you sure?” He wondered. _Earthbenders_, Arya thought sourly, _sometimes they were as stubborn as the northerners_. With that she twisted again, drawing another whip and lashing out at him. “I could go put my tunic back on-,” he suggested goading her with a knowing smile, though his words cut off when he had to block her attack with a rock wall.

It would have been embarrassing for her to miss yet another move if she hadn’t felt the surge of energy that came with the raging sea just beyond the cliff. He was getting too cocky for his own good. With that thought she moved forward again, twisting and sliding from one move to the next. “I’m fine,” Arya reiterated when his rock wall rebuffed the last of her attacks.

His smile had disappeared as he shoved the wall towards her and kicked up his war hammer with his heel. The massive weapon had intimated her when he had first molded it in the fires of his forge, but the object itself was nothing compared to the sight of him wielding it. The ground gave way beneath the weight of its steel head wherever he set it down, and great boulders rose like feathers in the air with each swing of the leather-bound shaft. No matter how many times she watched his muscles flex from one pose to the next, it never ceased to send a new flush of shivers down her spine.

Without warning Gendry raised his hammer, launching a large slab of rocks towards her. _Finally_, she thought as she blocked each following attack. While he was strong, his strength was also his weakness, and left time for her to slowly pick her way forward until they were both teetering on the lip of the cliff.

“Careful m’lady, wouldn’t want you going overboard there,” if Arya hadn’t been so worked up, his words might have been endearing. But she was done with little whips and water walls.

Taking a deep breath Arya closed her eyes, raising both arms above her head she felt the pull of the waves below dropping into a crouch and slamming her fists into the ground beneath her.

“Holy f-f-,” She heard Gendry manage to stutter just before her attack slammed into them drenching both in a tidal wave of ocean water. For a moment the world around her hushed until all she could hear was the soft patter of water droplets falling from the tips of her braided hair.

“What in the seven hells was that?” Gendry finally coughed in exasperation breaking the silence. Glancing up from where she still sat crouched, Arya was relieved to find him in one piece clutching the war hammer and anchored in place with a pair of rock boots. Everything else, all of their belongings along with his tunic and her favorite pair of riding boots, had been swept away back into the ocean below with the receding water.

“I don’t know,” she replied honestly, having not seen whatever new move she had created with her eyes closed. “What did it look like?”

“Terrifying, absolutely terrifying,” Gendry muttered stepping out of his anchors to approach the ledge of the cliff. “How did you make it look so real?”

“Real?” Arya wondered still trying to grasp exactly what she had accomplished.

His shoulders sank with relief when the sea below finally settled again. Turning his attention back to her Gendry raised an eyebrow, “Arya- you’ve been holding out on me.”

“oh?”

Blue eyes caught hers in a mixture of surprise and amusement, “you really don’t know do you?” Accepting his hand Gendry pulled her back up on her feet and into his side with a grin, “Direwolves, a whole pack of them. God’s Arya, I don’t even want to know how...”

_Direwolves_, she had manipulated the water to create a pack of direwolves. Catching a bit of his excitement at the prospect of having created a new move Arya chuckled, “I told you I was fine,” She retorted with a shrug lacing her fingers through his.

“Uhhuh,” Gendry replied with a laugh, enjoying her wet form pressed against the side of his bare chest as he led her back towards the castle. 

**Author's Note:**

> O.o - literally my expression when I realized I only wrote 1k words... I swear it felt like so much more... #yikes lol  
but seriously if you did actually like it at all please let me know with a kudos/comment, it would mean the world to me! <33


End file.
